Sugar, You're Going Down
by sighclone
Summary: Percy Jackson has always been a smart one. Hard-working, dependable, and extremely determined. He's on top of the world. Well, that is until a certain blond wearing more leather than skin takes his world and spins it around. Has Percy finally met his match? Cover art by the wonderful Viria
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: all characters belong to Mr. Rick Riordan, plot line is ours **

Chapter 1

Percy

I stare down at the paper. The emotional part of me feels like throwing a temper tantrum, flailing limbs and all, while the logical part of me is also freaking out and about ready to scream. Suddenly, the thoughts in my head just stop. And I almost laugh out loud. I mean there has to be some kind of mistake. Second in the class? Ha. No.

I take a couple of deep breaths and plaster on a smile. Mistake. Once they see it, they'll laugh too, apologizing profusely. I raise my hand, patiently waiting for my oblivious teacher to notice. He finally looks up and nods at me, looking a little annoyed. He blinks slowly, waiting for me to talk.

"I need to go see a counselor," I say, my voice ringing out loudly the silent classroom. He then proceeds to roll his eyes. He nods as if explaining something to a very young child. I stand up and walk to the door. Once I get out into the hall, I practically run, slowing down when I pass teachers, then picking up my pace again.

I burst through the counseling center's doors, scaring the receptionist. Once she recognizes me, she smiles widely. "Hi, Percy! How can I help you?" she asks. I try to think of a way to tell her that there's no possible way for me to be second in the class without sounding like a douche. My goal isn't to be pretentious, just to clear this mistake up.

"Can I see Mr. D?" I ask, my voice coming out breathy. I don't think I've ever run that fast before. It's definitely taking it's toll.

She nods enthusiastically and points to his closed door. I rush over and open it, I don't have a chance to say anything before I hear, "There's this thing called knocking. You should try it before barging into my office." Mr. D's bored drawl causes me to close the door, (rolling my eyes in the process) knock, then wait for him to grant permission.

He waits about 30 seconds before saying, "Come on in." I open the door calmly, knowing I won't get anywhere by being impatient because knowing Mr. D, he will draw out my torture as long as he can.

I step through the door, settling into one of the uncomfortable chairs in front of his desk. His hands are folded in front of him, a bored look on his face.

"Peter Johnson, what can I do for you on this fine day," he says, his voice a flat monotone.

"Well there has to be some kind of mistake Mr. D, I just received this paper," I set the paper down on the desk, sliding it towards him. He barely glances at it.

"Yes, I see they got your name wrong. I'm so sorry, Mr. Jarrett," he says with a smirk.

I smile stiffly, determined not to let him get to me. "As I was saying, there must be a mistake. This paper says I'm second in the class." I end the sentence with another fake, plastic smile.

He sighs dramatically and rolls his eyes. "I was wondering if you would be coming in here. I know it's hard for you to believe, but you are not, Mr. Jason, the most brilliant student in this school."

I sit there frozen for a while, the smile making my cheeks hurt. Then I let out a pathetic laugh. "Could you just check?" I ask, setting my hands in my lap.

He shakes his head, as if it were the most ridiculous request on earth. "Mr. Jeffrey, I assure you there is no mista-"

"Please. Just check. I need to see for myself." My voice cracks in the most embarrassing way and I cough, clearing my throat. "Please," I repeat.

He stares at me for a second, then sighs as he starts to type dramatically on his computer. He presses each key agonizingly slow. I suppress a groan and he continues to type at the speed of a third grader.

My lips are pressing together so much, I can feel the blood flow being stopped. My hands are wringing themselves out like wet clothes, so much that my knuckles are turning a pale white. But yet, the slow typing continues. I wonder if I would get in trouble if I leaped over this desk and pushed him out of the window behind him. I space off, imagining his blood curdling scream, making me smile like a lunatic.

After what seems like ages, he finally looks up at me and starts to speak in his slow, drawling voice.

"Well, Mr. Jacobs, there is no mistake." He angles the computer screen towards me. I squint against the glare on the prehistoric screen. There it is. It's like one of the cowboy movies, when they glare at each other and the camera gets closer each time. If looks could kill, that little number would have murdered me in cold blood. It stares me down, making fun of me.

That's when the scary hysterical laughing escapes from my throat. I sit there for about a minute, laughing. Mr. D looks scared, reaching his hand towards the phone on the counter slowly. The laugh dies off into a cough and I can feel my eye twitching.

I take a deep breath and try to calm myself.

"May I ask who is first?" My voice comes out about an octave higher, as if someone kicked me right where it hurts. This hurts about as bad as that, probably worse. "

Well Mr Jericho. That would be classified information that I can't give out." He says it in a sorry tone, but his face mocks me, a smile curling on his lips. He reaches out for a cup on the edge of his desk, throwing his head back and taking a big drink. At first I think it's coffee, but then I smell coca-cola. Who the hell drinks Coke at 10 a.m?

"But, anything for you Peyton," he looks too smug as he shows me the class list. I force myself to stare at it, and at the name at the very top. Annabeth Chase. Who the hell is Annabeth Chase? "

She is a bright one, that Annabeth. Ms. Chase has caught the eye of many universities already, Mr. Jervis."

I'm shaking at this point, so I snatch the paper up, (you know, the one that ruined my life) push the chair back and storm out of the room.

An hour later, I've already asked what feels like half of the class where Annabeth Chase is. They take in my disheveled appearance, gaping. Percy Jackson is always under control. Except when someone takes his spot. My sweater must be wrinkled, my khakis dirty from running my hands down the thighs countless times.

They all point in the same direction, towards the courtyard. I push the doors open, the brisk New York air, slapping me in the face.

I'm not paying any attention to where I'm going, which explains why I ran into trash can that's been sitting outside the school the entire time I've been here.

When I see her, I just know. I see it in the arrogant way she sits backwards on the bench, a cigarette between her red lips. It's not lit, almost like it's there for show. I stare at her feet, taking in the spiky combat boots, up her slender legs, clad in tight leather, up to the ripped tank top, covered in an equally stud-infested jacket. Her curly, blond, hair is wild, blowing in the wind. Her calculating grey eyes lined in black. I wonder for a second if wearing that much leather can cut off a person's circulation. Does she slide off of slick surfaces?

Then her scary-ass eyes meet mine. She recognizes me. I see the spark as she smirks around the cigarette. Her hand lifts up and waves mockingly, the black and red nails contrasting against her pale skin.

Wait, what?

**A/N: Hey guys! New story! This is a collab with a really good friend of mine and I hope you guys like it! Please review and favorite, it means the world to us!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Rick Riordan, story line is ours.**

Chapter 2

Percy

Even from the distance, I could see the bright red lipstick covering her lips. The same lips that smiled at me like the Chesire Cat. I stalk over, reaching into my pocket for the paper. Before I'm able to whip it out and start demanding an explanation, she sneers at me and rolls her eyes.

"What do you want, Jackson?" The cigarette tilts in her mouth as she says it.

Her voice drips with boredom and annoyance.

"Well I just was wondering how such a… delinquent could take my spot at the top of the class," I say, my lip curling up. At those words, she takes the unlit cigarette and shoves it into a box, slipping it into her backpack.

She snorts, "I don't see how such a priss could have kept it for so long."

I gasp and scowl at her. "This isn't right. What did you do to get this spot? Did you cheat? Oh, no. Maybe you slept with a teacher or something."

Annabeth glares at me and I suddenly remember that she could probably beat me up.

Scratch that, I know she can probably shove her foot so far down my throat that I wouldn't be able to talk for a week. She stands up and I take a step back instinctively.

"No, no please don't hurt me!" I say covering my face. I do not have time for plastic surgery. I need to be first in the class. I'm too young to die.

I don't look up until I hear her laughing. The rest of her gang is also laughing. My cheeks are burning as I struggle to find some kind of defense, but honestly what can I do other than walk away in shame.

While I try to find an escape route, she grabs my sweater and I cringe back. Her lips come to stop right my ear as she whispers, "You're real cute, Jackson. Thanks for keeping that top spot warm for me."

I gape at her as she swaggers away and into the school building. I brush off my sweater, trying to rub out the wrinkles she caused. I try to scrape up whatever dignity I have left as I follow her into the building.

"You can't just walk away like that! We haven't settled this Chase!" My voice cracks in the most humiliating way as I plead to her.

"You seem a little delusional, Jackson, there's nothing to settle. It's pretty simple, I did better than you, get over it," she says over her shoulder.

Her curly hair bounces and I finally resort to my last option. "ANNABETH CHASE!" I scream through the crowded hallway.

She turns, wide-eyed at my outburst. At least I'm finally able to get a reaction out of her.

She stomps over to me, her fists clenched.

"Listen, Jackson. I have a lot riding on this spot. You better not mess it up, or I can _promise you_, you will regret it." Her voice sends shivers down my spine, but I grab her wrist to keep her from leaving.

"You don't think that spot is just as important to me? You have no idea how much work I've done to get there," I say angrily.

"You may think I just breezed past you, or as you so delicately put it, slept my way past you, I work just as hard or harder to be where I am at. I have always been second in the class, you were just too dense and self-centered to notice it," she says, her voice raising, along with the eyebrows of the students around us.

I gape at her, not sure what to say next.

I see tears at the edges of her eyes and I instantly feel terrible. She closes the grey orbs and takes a moment before snatching her hand away. "That's what I thought, Percy."

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry we haven't updated this in like two months, but since this is a partnership, it's hard to find a time to update together. We really appreciated the reviews last time and we are so excited to keep this up. We will try to update tomorrow! Thanks a bunch guys!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Rick Riordan. Story line was created by us.**

Chapter 3

Annabeth

I turn, frustrated, and stalk down the hallway. All of my classmates are gaping at the almost fight they witnessed. When I finally turn the corner, I wipe the tears starting to develop. I'm filled with frustration and anger as I dive into a bathroom. What give him the right to assume things about me. He knows nothing.

Standing in front of the mirrors, I lean on the sink, looking up at myself. My eyes are wide and dark grey, stormy. My eyeliner is smeared from rubbing away tears. I reach down to my backpack and take my small makeup bag out, digging through for the pencil. My hands shake as I apply it and I let out a frustrated groan.

The door bursts open behind me and I jump embarrassingly high. A girl with a dark braid falling over one shoulder comes in. Her purple shirt and plain jeans create a funny contrast against my all black ensemble. She pauses when she sees me, taking in my red eyes and messily done eyeliner.

Clearing her throat she says, "Are you ok?" If that question could sound awkward, that was it.

"Um yeah," I answer, in an equally awkward way.

She looks almost as uncomfortable as I'm feeling as she stands there, probably wondering what she should do next. "I know I don't really know you, but you can tell me if anything is going on," she says, breaking the silence.

I let out a bitter laugh, I can't remember the last time I told anyone what was on my mind.

"What the hell, I might as well tell you," I finally say.

"Are you familiar with Percy Jackson?" I ask. She nods, wrinkling her nose. I can't help smiling at her reaction. "He just decided he was more worthy of something than I was. He also insinuated that I might be sleeping with people to get what I want. So yeah, that's about it."

She stares at me a moment, and I realize I've made her even more uncomfortable. "Well then," she says. I snort and turn away. "No, no. Sorry that came out wrong. Percy seems put together most of the time, I can't believe he said those things to you," she exclaims.

"I guess he just can't handle the idea of someone doing better than he did," I say. It really is a surprise though, no one has ever seen Percy freak out like he did today. He normally struts around with his khakis, polos, sweater vests, slacks and _heaven forbid_, his loafers. The only thing that's messy about him is his dark hair, but even that seems almost styled.

"Well, he's a dork anyway. His opinion doesn't matter," says the stranger.

I nod and smirk before reaching a hand out. "I'm Annabeth. I feel like we need a little introduction seeing that I just spilled my guts out to you." _Or at least as close as I get to spilling my guts out. _

She laughs a little and takes my hand, "I'm Reyna. I hope you don't really let him get to you."

I act disinterested, chipping the polish off of my nails. "No, he's stuffy anyways. He needs to take the giant pole out of his ass."

She gives me a smirk and I turn back to the mirror in an attempt to finish applying my eyeliner. I end up poking my eye, making it water. She must notice my struggle because she steps forward and says, "Do you need some help with that?"

I hand it over silently and she leans forward to get a better look at my eye. I'm feeling a little bit like a character in a movie as she does it. I suppose we'll become best friends after this. She finishes with a smile, dropping the concentrated face all girls seem to make when applying cosmetics.

I take the pencil from her hand and plop it into the bag, grabbing my red lipstick, knowing I can manage to put it on. I twist it out and glide it over my lips, imagining it's Percy's blood.

Wait, no. That was really weird.

I shake my head a little and drop the lipstick into my bag. Thalia would be so proud.

"Well, thanks. That was a super touching moment," I say with a smile.

She laughs a little. "Yeah, I guess."

We both stand awkwardly for a moment, I wasn't exactly sure if I should leave or not. I eventually turn to the door and half-wave before pushing it open and walking down the hallway to my next class.

Percy didn't discourage me at all. Now I just want to kick his ass even more. I'll show him.

**A/N: Wow, aren't you proud of us for having our crap together and updating this quick? I know I am! Thanks for reading! We were super happy with the reviews, please keep leaving them! We have another fanfic for _The Selection_ series that you guys should check out! It's going to be so cool and so much fun to write. We only hope you have just as much fun reading it. **

**P.S. This chapter almost included human sacrifice. No joke. **

**P.S.S. I hope that comment didn't freak you out. It was for comical purposes. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Rick Riordan, storyline is ours**

Chapter 4 - Percy

I watch her retreating figure with wide eyes. I didn't mean to make her so upset, but I guess if you tell a person that they are sleeping around for their grades, the reaction is pretty normal. I already wish I could take everything I said back, but I quickly lose sight of Annabeth as she rushes around a corner.

I turn and look around at my gaping classmates before clearing my throat and saying, "Can I help you?" They grumble and disperse, going to their next classes and meeting up with friends. No doubt they think I have completely lost it. I would think the same, if I saw someone completely go crazy like I did.

I open my locker and get my books out, shoving them into my backpack harshly. That stupid piece of paper. If I hadn't seen it, I wouldn't be in this dilemma. I slam my locker shut and lean my head against the door. I know what I need to do. My mom taught me better than what I just was.

Shuffling to my history class, I try to come up with an apology for Annabeth, though I'm not sure when I will see her again. I mumble it under my breath, rehearsing it over and over again like an actor memorizes his lines.

When I get the class, all of the seats are full except for two that are right next to each other towards the middle. This is what I get for being so late. Not that the bell has rung yet.

I slump into my seat, getting my supplies out and spreading them on my desk. The bell rings and right as it does, the door bursts open, and a familiar figure with all leather struts in. Wait? Is she even in this class? She swaggers over to the desk in the front of the room. "Ms. Chase. Would you like to explain why you are tardy?" asks Mr. Tantalus.

She smiles sweetly and says, "Sorry, I had a situation I had to take care of. It'll never happen again Mr. T."

He grumbles and gestures for her to sit down. When she turns and scans the room, seeing the only available desk right next to a very pale and wide-eyed me, the angelic smile turns into a scowl. She doesn't move forward and eventually Mr. T speaks up.

"Is there a problem, Ms. Chase?"

Her lips turn into a red line and she answers, "Of course not." Her boots click on the floor, killing the silence and she plops down in the desk to my left. She doesn't look at me at all as she sits down. I blatantly stare at her, trying to get her attention to apologize before a thought occurs to me. I take a slip of notebook paper out of my binder and scribble:

_I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have said those awful things to you. You didn't deserve them, especially from me. Can we talk after class?_

I fold it in half and then fold it again, praying that Mr. T doesn't notice me passing it to her. I leave it on the edge of her desk and she slaps my hand away subtly. Opening the note aggressively, she reads it in about 5 seconds before slamming it down and taking a pen out. I watch her anxiously as she writes something back.

The note lands on my book, and I immediately open it.

_Well, Jackson. First of all, you are absolutely right. The fucked up words that came out of your mouth shouldn't have. I get enough crap, and I definitely don't need anymore from the likes of you. Second, you're an ass-hat. Third, why in the fuck would I ever want to talk to you again? Fourth, you're a little bitch. Fifth, fuck off. _

I gape and look over at her. Jeez. She has a lot of pent up anger.

"Mr. Jackson!" I hear Mr. Tantalus before I see him.

I quickly try to hide the note, but he snatches it from my hands, a hint of a smile on his face. Annabeth groans and buries her face in her hands.

"Love letters, Jackson?"

With a smug grin, he unfolds the note and starts to read it. "I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have said those awful things to you…" his voice becomes background noise as my mortification takes over.

I hear him stop and look up to see him blushing and Annabeth smirking. "What's wrong Mr. T? Cat got your tongue?" she asks. Part of me wants to shake her hand (And plant a kiss on her cheek), the other part wants to slap her.

"I'm sorry Mr. Tantalus. I wasn't trying to disrupt the class and-" I begin, but she cuts me off.

"Stop groveling Jackson, it's embarassing. _I'm _not the one who disrupted class, that was you, Mr. T."

"No, actually I started it so I should get detention and she shouldn't," I say as she talks.

"Enough! Detention for both of you!" he shouts.

Our jaws both drop. Well, shit.

**A/N: New chapter! My friend (Brianna) and I were rolling around laughing while writing this. It was a fun chapter to write. As you can tell, we don't really do angst. Well, maybe we do, it just hasn't presented itself. Anyway, thanks for reading! Take a look at my other fics if you want some new material to read. Thank you guys so much for the support and Brianna and I fangirl over all of your sweet reviews!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Rick Riordan. Storyline is ours. **

Chapter 5

Annabeth

I lean back in my chair, the front legs coming off the ground. The clock is moving agonizingly slow, and the other two people here besides Jackson and I are in the corner gossiping.

That would be ok if one of them wasn't a guy.

"Are you going to ignore me the whole time?" asks Percy, annoying as always. I rotate my head towards him, blink painfully slow, and turn back to the clock. He groans and sits back in his chair.

"WOW. Is it just me or can you feel the sexual tension up in here?" The little shit in the back corner practically yells.

I literally feel Percy stiffen as he stands and gives the sorriest excuse of a glare I have ever seen in my life.

"Excuse you," he says as I stifle a laugh.

"Don't you feel it? L-O-V-E is in the air! This is no joke."

"Leo, stop," says the girl, giggling.

Percy's face is an alarming shade of red at this point, while the boy- Leo, I guess- is practically rolling on the floor laughing.

"Don't look so embarrassed, Jackson, we wouldn't be in this situation if you hadn't brought up detention to Mr. T," I say smugly.

"She speaks!" Leo shouts, throwing up his hands.

"I was _trying _to make sure that you didn't get in trouble!" Percy says defensively.

"Thank you so much for that. Honestly, how were you first in the class for so long? Are you even _human_ Jackson? You are literally the biggest ass! Well not the literal biggest ass because I mean Leo over there has got it going on," I say, winking at him. He smirks and air kisses me. I catch it and put it on my cheek, laughing. "Anyway. You have it so easy! Some of us actually have to work to get what we want. It doesn't come so easy to me or to him or probably to her!"

I can feel my anger rising with my voice as I continue to talk.

"You can't just walk around all condescendingly expecting everyone to let you walk all over them. You're not any better than the rest of us, Jackson. You don't have to be stressed out everyday when it feels like your brain isn't working because you can't read like everyone else. You don't have to worry everytime the teacher asks you to read aloud to the class. You don't have to take double the amount-"

I cut myself off, taking a deep breath and calming the simmering anger running through my veins.

"Don't assume you know what it's like to be me, because you don't," I say finally, looking him straight in the eye.

"Damn Jackson, you have to teach me what you do to the ladies to get them so riled up!" exclaims Leo.

"Actually, Annabeth, I know exactly how that feels," Percy says, a little too quietly.

I look over at his slumped posture and defeated eyes. "So, I'm guessing you mean you're dyslexic too," I say suspiciously.

He nods, looking anywhere but me.

After that, we fall into a comfortable silence, despite our blow up at each other. Eventually, I start to listen to Leo and Piper whispering in the back.

"Did you hear about Hazel and Frank?"

"Absolutely, they're totally banging don't even."

"Oh please, Hazel would never, and Frank is way too innocent for that."

"What about you and Jason? Are you two totally banging?"

"Ugh, Leo, get your mind out of the gutter, and don't act like you and Calypso aren't going at it 24/7."

"Oh yeah, she loves my hammer. I just bought it last week for my shop class. Drives the ladies crazy."

"Oh, should I talk to Calypso about that?"

"Go ahead. She wouldn't be able to lie about our hammer time."

"I'm sure _Annabeth_ enjoys Percy's _hammer._" Leo says, just as Mr. T walks in.

"Well, I hope you all learned from your mistakes today," he says with a coy grin. "Now, get out."

We all rush out of the suddenly-too-small classroom. Before we part ways, I tell Percy, "Hey, we got off on the wrong foot. We both have worked hard, and we should just settle it. May the best student win. Anyway, there's a party tomorrow night if you want to come. I feel like you should let loose a little."

He smirks saying, "How do I know you're not trying to psych me out to keep the first place."

"Oh, poor, naive, Percy. I don't need dirty techniques to kick ass."

"Well in that case, I guess I'll be there."

A voice that can't be any other than Leo's passes us in the hallway singing, _Can you Feel the Love Tonight?_

I roll my eyes and hold out a fist, catching him right in the stomach as he passes.

"Oomf. Dear Annabeth, you must stop flirting with me!"

"See you tomorrow night, Jackson." I walk away, grinning at the thought that I won that battle.

**A/N: Update as promised in my other fanfic (which you should read if you like ****_The Selection) _****and I hope you liked it! Writing Leo made us burst out laughing half the time. So, update soon hopefully and I will try to update Clarity soon too. If you haven't read it, you should give it a try. **

**Thanks for reading! Please review! We read every single one and we love them and we fangirl over them.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Rick Riordan. Storyline is ours. **

Chapter 6

Percy

Somehow Annabeth has me caught in this uncomfortable position. Standing in front of a huge house, in jeans and the most casual button up I could find. The music is so loud I can hear it from the sidewalk a block away and people are already trashed out in the yard.

It's only 10 p.m.

I try to remember that I'm just here to make things right with Annabeth as I hesitantly knock on the door.

It swings open and a guy wearing only boxers run out and screams, "PARTY PONIES!" right in my face.

Party Ponies? Is that some type of gang?

I try not to roll my eyes as I walk into the house. Stepping over a girl laying in front of the door, I almost lose my mind. The crowds are giant and I know that finding Annabeth will be almost impossible.

I'm contemplating going home and telling Annabeth I couldn't make it when I hear someone shout, "JACKSON" from nearly half way across the room.

And there she is. When my eyes finally find her, they almost pop out my head. If I thought what she wore to school was revealing, boy was I wrong. Her dress has sheer slits on her torso, barely covering what's important. Black sock with two white stripes come up to her knees and heavy-looking black boots cover her feet. A wristband with studs, a black choker and earrings that are guns upon closer examination. Her hair is straight and teased high, a black,studded headband holding it all back, and her trademark black eyes and red lips.

I can barely form a coherent thought as she approaches me.

"I can't believe you actually showed up," she says, looking almost impressed.

"Uh… Um yeah. Wouldn't miss it," I reply, stuttering.

She raises an eyebrow, taking in my outfit. "You look….nice."

"Oh, thanks. You look...uh….um…" A thousand words come to mind, but there are none I can say to her without blushing furiously.

She raises her eyebrow even higher. "I didn't think it was too bad."

Words start to fumble out of my mouth of their own accord. "No I didn't, I just, uh, I wasn't sure how to- uh, I'm sorry. You look really good, I promise."

My cheeks are flaming red and I can't meet Annabeth's eyes.

She snorts. "Don't waste your breath, Jackson. I know I look good."

My mouth drops open as she grabs my hand, and pulls me right through the dance floor, where I'm sure more people are grinding than anywhere else in the world at this exact moment.

"Annabeth, I really don't dance," I say, trying not to look at any of the people dancing around us.

"Then don't," she replies.

At this, she turns and finds a girl in the crowd and joins her, leaving me standing uncomfortably.

The girl has bright blue eyes, hair up in a faux-hawk and enough makeup to even rival Annabeth. She meets my eye for just a second and winks before turning to Annabeth. I notice a guy next to her for the first time with almost white hair and matching blue eyes. Tattoos run up his arms, and I don't think I could count the amount of piercings he has in his lips and in his ears. I can't help but wonder where Annabeth meets all these people.

So I end up joining them instead of sitting around. Annabeth and her friends are all dancing enthusiastically but I stick to awkwardly bouncing up and down. Then shit goes down. The black haired girl and the guy move away from us, finding a little section of the dance floor where they commence to grind like everyone else. And before I even know it, some guy scoops Annabeth up and starts doing the same thing.

Annabeth seems just as surprised by this turn of events as I am. She stands still, staring at the guy waiting until he notices that he is grinding by himself. He seems a little pissed off to see that Annabeth isn't as enthusiastic as he is, but his eyes widen a bit as he takes in Annabeth's death glare.

He immediately backs up with hands in surrender as she storms past him grabbing my hand and yanking in the process.

"Common, I need a drink. Maybe it'll loosen up your tongue," her eyes roam over me," and some other parts."

I gulp loudly as she parts people like the Red Sea and we find ourselves in the kitchen.

She grabs the closest bottle of liquor and two shot glasses.

"Ever had a shot before?" she asks.

Now it's my turn to raise an eyebrow at her. "You're kidding right?"

She laughs a little and shakes her head, "Let's change that."

The little glass doesn't look threatening but when I put it up to my lips and throw it back at Annabeth's cue, I feel like I'm dying. My face screws up and my throat burns like someone stuck a firecracker down it. I can hear Annabeth laughing hysterically beside me.

"God, Jackson, you really don't know how to handle your liquor."

"Well maybe you shouldn't have started me off with a shot."

She looks remorseful for a second before going back to the counter and finding another bottle. She grabs a cup and pours some juice into it and a couple of splashes of vodka, finishing the drink with some ice and a slice of lime.

"Cranberry Vodka. Can't get more lightweight than that. Just makes sure you're eating frequently or you will definitely throw up if you aren't careful."

I give her a suspicious glance before taking the glass. "You're not trying to get me drunk are you?"

She rolls her eyes. "If I wanted you drunk, I'd have told you to try another shot, just take the drink."

I take a small sip, testing the waters and after deeming it safe, I mold my hand around the cup, deciding to keep it with me.

Three cranberry vodkas and a couple unidentified drinks later, I'm drunk. And I can admit it because I know.

I wouldn't be in this position if I wasn't.

After enough courage I decide to give dancing a try and boy does it feel good. Annabeth's slim hands curl around each other on my neck and my hands have taken up a residence around her back. I'm pretty sure she's a little drunk too, or else she wouldn't be dancing the way she is. At least not with me. I can't help but notice how beautiful she is, and I find that I can't help telling her. Over and over again.

She just laughs and pats my cheek, only making her seem even more beautiful. I can't help but notice how much skin she is really showing, no matter how much I try to not notice. I find my hands gravitating to the bare parts of her back. Her beautiful fingers tap my neck and strum to the songs playing from the speakers.

She leans her head up to look into my eyes, "Percy?"

"Mmmhmm," I say, looking at her lazily.

"Would you be doing any of this if you were sober?"

"I would be doing it in my head, but I wouldn't actually have the guts to." The thought makes me laugh and pull her closer.

She leans her head against my chest. "I wouldn't mind if you did."

Her hands slip down my waist and into my back pockets, pulling our hips even closer to each other. It suddenly feels too hot on the floor and I back away, keeping her hands where they are. I grab the hem at the back of my neck and pull it up over my head throwing it around somewhere behind me. Then my world explodes.

Her lips crash into mine. I circle my arms around her waist, pulling her up to me. Her fingernails dig into the sides of my ribs, putting an unbearable but way too addicting pressure on me. Her lips are trailing away from my mouth up my jaw and to my ear, her tongue making contact with the skin behind it. I let out a growl and pull her mouth back to mine.

"GET A ROOM!" The shout echoes at the back of my mind, but Annabeth's nimble tongue is distracting me at the moment. Her mouth opens in a silent laugh but I don't register what she's laughing at.

My mouth drags down her neck and she lets out a little moan. Her hands are roaming all over, my back, my neck, my spine, my ribs and most importantly, my butt. Her lips find mine again as her hands climb up my chest and onto my shoulders.

When I see the flash of her red lipstick, I go crazy. My teeth catch her plump bottom lip, tugging it softly.

My arms scoop under her legs and I lift her easily, cradling her to my chest. Her arms go around my neck and her mouth is still working against mine. The kisses become softer and slower as I move through the room. I try not to run into anything as I carry her upstairs. Suddenly a wall steps into my way. Instinctively, I pull Annabeth closer to me. She giggles and keeps her mouth on mine the whole time.

I finally find an empty bedroom and gently set Annabeth down onto the bed, I clumsily take her shoes off, unlacing them and pulling them off, I reach up her thigh and curl my fingers around the socks, peeling them off and setting them down next to the boots. I lay down next to her a wrap my arms around her, keeping her head against my heart. We keep our lips attached for a while longer before I lean my head forward a plant one last light kiss on her shoulder and begin to doze off.

**A/N: So I'm fangirling over this chapter. And I helped write soooo if you aren't fangirling. What? Go back and read the chapter again. I am dying of like feelings and I hope you are to. We are going to update soon hopefully because we are now obsessed with this ish. Thank you for reading, please leave reviews we love them so much and they make us smile. Love you guys! Bye!**

**P.S. If you have ever wondered what the characters are wearing, I set up a polyvore (the link is in my profile) and that has the outfits on there. It's really cool and I love polyvore so please check them out. I'm beginning to do this with all of my stories so, enjoy!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Rick Riordan. Story line is ours.**

Chapter 7

Annabeth

I wake up to someone mumbling and shifting around me. I open my eyes just a crack, close them, and then open them again. That is definitely Percy Jackson. His hair tickles my neck and his arms constrict around my waist as he tries to settle.

"Mhmm." His voice is hoarse and vibrates through my chest. I start to close my eyes again when I finally realize.

Percy. Freaking. Jackson.

Ah, excuse me.

PERCY. FUCKING. JACKSON.

I bolt up in the bed, and Percy lets out a confused noise. His eyes open slowly, but when they focus on me they're suddenly sharp and wide. We stare at each other in tense silence for a moment.

"Shit."

"Shit is correct," says a voice in the corner of the room.

I whip my head over to see Luke leaning aganist the doorframe. I notice Thalia behind him, but her presence is mostly taken over by Luke's obvious fury.

He stalks over and takes Percy's ankles, yanking him off the bed and onto the hardwood floor.

Percy sits on the ground stunned like a little kid.

Luke takes a shirt out of his back pocket and throws it in his face. "Please cover yourself. No one, including a sober Annabeth, wants to see that."

If Luke didn't still look so pissed I would laugh. He whips around to face me, pointing a finger in my face.

"And I don't think your dress was meant to be worn like that."

I pull the hem down and fix the neckline, scowling at him. "I am seventeen. No way in hell are you my dad or anything close."

His eyes grow darker. "No, but seeing as he doesn't give a crap about you someone should."

I keel up and push him as hard as I can, sending him stumbling back. "No one. I mean no. One. Is allowed to talk to me about my dad as if they understand."

He cares, he just has a weird way of expressing it.

"Just because your dad is an asshole doesn't mean everyone else's is."

Percy scrambles to get his button-up on and looks at us, as if he is watching a tennis match. Once he has it on, he slowly stands and inches his way to the door.

Thalia holds a manicured hand up to his chest. "Oh no, buddy. He is far from done with you."

Luke turns to face him. "Who even are you? What do you think you're doing with her?"

Percy freezes, his face bright red. He mumbles out, "I'm Percy Jackson. Second in the class, um behind, uh, um, h-her." Then he points at me.

Oh Gods Percy. You just made it worse.

Luke puts a hand over his eyes and takes a deep breath. "I'll deal with you in a minute."

I give him my harshest bitch face. "You don't have to deal with him because he hasn't done anything." While Percy might not be my favorite person right now, I don't want his blood spilled, unless, you know, I'm the one spilling it.

"Come on, Annabeth. If you're going to get groped, at least make sure it's a real guy."

I take a step towards Luke, my hand burning with the need to slap him.

"Well one thing I know is that he can keep it in his pants." Thalia barks out a laugh and pats Percy on the back.

"I know he can, but can you?"

That's when it happens.

One second my fists are balled up, the next there's a red mark on his cheek. And then my body has a mind of it's own and I'm hitting him, over and over. I can hear Thalia shouting behind me, and grabbing me around waist pulling me back. Luke is shouting too, I think, it's hard to hear over the blood rushing in my ears.

When I'm finally thrown back on the bed and held down by a very scared looking Percy, he puts a hand on my cheek. "Shh, shh it's okay. It's okay, It's okay." His legs are straddling my hips and he tries to calm me down. His other hand holds my wrists, and his eyes are like the center of a hurricane.

"It's okay. It's okay. Shh." I finally stop struggling and look into his eyes blankly. He stares back at me for a moment before he eases back onto his knees. His hands hesitantly slide down my arms to my shoulders, before losing contact completely.

"I'm okay, it's okay." I say, repeating his words.

"Well, if I can just break up the love fest over here, I think you broke my nose."

"You're asking for it." Percy practically growls in his direction.

Luke must have moved towards him, because I can see Thalia step up behind him to hold him back.

"Luke, I think it's time for you to go."

I sit up as Thalia guides him out of the room, her hands on his shoulders.

I breathe shallow breaths, trying to calm myself. Percy moves back from me, taking my hand in his.

I yank it back to me, pulling my socks back up to my knees and tugging my boots on.

"I'm so sorry, Annabeth, I don't know what happened, it was all my fault," he starts to babble.

I hold up a hand, stopping his words, and put my head into my hands.

"Just, just give me a minute," I sigh, staring at my boots through my fingers.

I can feel his eyes on me as I try to gather myself.

"I.." I sigh and running my fingers through my curls. "I can't do this with you right now. I need to sort my thoughts. Even if I was drunk, what happened happened for a reason. Even drunk, I know what I want, and I somehow wanted you."

Percy seems surprised now, both by my confession and by my flat tone. "If you like me and I like you then what do you need to think about?"

I leap up from the bed and start pacing. "It's not that simple! What if the only reason I want you is some twisted competitive kick?"

"Annabeth, it's not thoug-"

"Time."

"What?"

"I just need time, and so do you. One drunken night doesn't always mean anything, what if you wake up tomorrow and find that you're over me?" If this was the case, it might acutally break my frozen heart.

He stares at me as if he can't quite comprehend what I just said. "How could I ever not want you?" His eyes are honest and wide, pleading with me.

I take another step back, startled by the intensity of his words. "You don't know what you're saying, Percy, you're probably still buzzed."

"No. I've never actually felt more awake."

"Don't fool yourself, you can't honestly say you've felt this way about me before last night."

"My Gods Annabeth! How can you be so dense! I've wanted you since I laid eyes on you! I just didn't want to accept it until last night."

"You mean you didn't want to accept me until last night?"

"I will accept you any way you will give yourself to me. No matter the time, the day." His voice cracks in the middle of the sentence, taking a piece of my heart with it.

"Come on, Percy, you took the first chance you could get to get into my pants last night."

He stumbles back as if the force of my words knocked him off his feet. "If I wanted in your pants, I would have acted way differently. I'm nowhere close to experienced, and right now I know you're hurt. You're thinking about what he said. But you and I both know it isn't true." He steps forward and catches the small of my back with his hand and plants his lips on my forehead.

"Time." The word sounds more like a promise than anything else.


	8. Chapter 8

**All characters belong to Rick Riordan. Storyline is ours.**

Chapter 8

Percy

Going home and doing my school work has put me in a deep depression for the first time in my life. I want to be with Annabeth, I want to kiss her like I did last night, and I want her to touch me like she did.

I keep telling myself that there's no chance of that happening until Monday, so I count down the minutes until the weekend ends. Sunday I wake up, go through the motions with the hope that two days will be enough time for Annabeth to get that I'm crazy for her. I want her more than anything, even the spot at the top of the class. She has evoked the feelings I have only heard about.

I can hardly sleep Sunday night because I couldn't stop thinking about her, and she was the first thing I thought about when I woke up. As good as she looked in that dress, I can't help but imagine how she would look in one of my t-shirts.

I get up early so that I can spend extra time getting ready. For the first time I wish I had something other than button ups and sweater vests to wear. I try my best to style my hair using some suspicious hair gel I found in the back of my closet, but it ends up looking the same as it did when I first woke up. I finally wash the gel out and run my fingers through it, leaving it messy and untamed.

I decide on a pair of khakis, a black dress up shirt with few more buttons open than I usually do. I roll the sleeves up to my elbows and take my backpack off the hook in my room. I walk out to my "gently-used" Volvo.

I throw my backpack into the passenger seat and slip my sunglasses on. Curling myself up enough to sit comfortably in my car, I start it.

The drive to school is jittery, and my fingers try to mimic my heartbeat as it quickens at the thought of seeing her today. When I finally park, I shut my car off and drop my head against the steering wheel. My breathing seems to smother me and I open the car door, letting the cool fall air wash over me.

Annabeth is in my first class, so I get to the class room fifteen minutes early. I rearrange my books about five times and run my hands through my hair nervously. As people start to come into the classroom I subtly put my backpack in the seat next to mine so that no one else can sit there. She arrives right as the bell rings.

I lean forward in my desk as she walks in, hoping to catch her eyes, but they're locked on her shoes. I slide my backpack off the chair, and it hits the ground with a thud. Annabeth finally looks up at the noise, but she's still careful to avoid my gaze. I give her a smile and she closes her eyes, takes a deep breath and takes the only empty seat in the whole classroom. The one right next to me.

"Good morning Annabeth."

She looks over at me with bored eyes. Eyes that contain a storm brought out by what is probably a whole stick of pencil liner. Her lips are perfectly red and her outfit is black per usual. Her hair is in a braid with a beanie on top and as she slides into the desk, her leather jacket comes off and is thrown on the floor with her matching backpack.

"Jackson."

My smile drops from my face and I look around. I look back to see her stretching her neck when her top slips down her shoulder and before she can lift it back up, I see a small patch of red skin. A hickey.

I gape and she yanks the top back up, her cheeks turning bright red as she looks away from me. Did I do that?

"So, how was your weekend. . . . ?" I said, a little less confidently than before.

After a moment of unbearable silence Annabeth drags her eyes from her desk to my face. She is looking at me like I am something gross on the bottom of her shoe, and her eyes have gone from storm clouds do pure ice.

"Okay then." I clap my hands together and look forward, thinking about the goddamn hickey on her shoulder. I cough and look down at my shoulder, searching for a matching one.

"Leaving hickeys isn't my thing Jackson. But apparently it's yours," she murmurs.

"I'm- um. I'm really sorry. I was kind of out of it on Friday."

She scowls and leans forward, trying to pay attention in class.

The rest of the morning consists of her running to her next class and whenever I'm in it, I rapidly follow, stealing the seat next to her.

When lunch rolls around, I get my lunch and rush to her usual table outside and see her already perched there with Thalia and another girl I don't know.

I sit down next to her and she immediately slides away, turning her back to me. "Get lost Jackson. Or maybe you are lost?"

I try to look confident as I sit down next to her, "No, I'm _exactly_ where I want to be."

She rolls her eyes and stands up. "I have to go to the restroom." She quickly disappears into the building and Thalia smacks me on the back of the head saying, "Go on, follow her."

I give her a side look and shake my head. "No way am I going into the girls bathroom."

"Don't be a pussy," says the other girl.

I stand up and run behind her and when I get to the door, I take a deep breath and step in.

Annabeth turns around and glares at me. "Oh come on. Don't tell me you're a girl now. You kiss too much like a guy."

I close the door and shove the heavy trash can in front of it and face her again.

"What's your problem, Annabeth?" I say.

"You."

"And why is that?"

"Because you are absolutely infuriating and you gave me a hickey and you are surprisingly good at kissing and you just piss me off. I feel like you want me for all of the wrong reasons."

"What can I do to convince you that I don't? I can't tell you enough how much I care about you."

"Whatever floats your boat, Jackson. Or in this case, your dick."

"Oh my fucking gods."

"Is that a cuss word I just heard from Percy Jackson's virgin mouth?"

"Gods, Annabeth you drive me so crazy. How can you just pretend that you don't care about anything? I'm dying every moment I'm not with you, and I die a little more when you look at me like you have today."

She stares at me blankly in a defensive pose, propping her hip against the sink.

"And another thing! I finally tell you and keep telling you and decide that I want you with me more than I want everything I've worked so hard for the past three years and you still dismiss me like you don't care at-"

Before I know it, she's standing in front of me with her arms up and I flinch back, not wanting to end up like Luke but her fingers take my jaw and her lips attack mine.

Her fingers are pressed so hard into my skin that I'm sure they'll leave bruises, but there isn't any part of my body or mind that cares. My hands circle her waist and press the small of her back as I bring her closer to me.

She pushes my shoulders back until my back slams into the tile wall. Her lips are relentless as her fingers slip into my hair and steer my face exactly where it coincides with hers. I drop my hands lower and cup the backs of her thighs, whispering for her to jump and when she does, her long legs attach around my hips. I rush over to the counter and set her down, attempting to step away for a moment before she locks her ankles together and latches her arms around me tighter.

Her lips crash into mine again, then slowly drag from my lips to my jawline. I tilt my head back and let her lips move wherever she wants. A low groan escapes from my mouth and Annabeth looks up at me, eyes sparkling. I don't give her enough time to make a sarcastic comment before I kiss her again, my hands working quickly to unbraid her hair. She lets out a little laugh when I finally get it undone, and I kiss the smile off of her face.

She bites my bottom lip and tugs on it until she's arched backwards and my hands are on either side of her legs on the counter. I bring her up with me again and my hands tangle in her curls. She pulls back and smiles mischievously before attaching her lips on my neck, sucking as hard as she can.

"I thought leaving hickeys wasn't your thing," I say breathlessly.

"I lied."

She continues to kiss down my neck to my shoulder and I know that I will be wearing collared shirts for the next week. "Gods Annabeth."

She chuckles darkly and untucks my shirt from my pants, sliding her cold hands up my bare back. They settle at the bottom of my back and push my hips into hers.

Before things go any further, a loud knock comes from the door and I'm pushed back. She looks at me with dilated pupils and steps down from the counter, rubbing the sides of her mouth. She turns around and checks her lipstick before reaching into her pocket for the red tube to reapply.

Once she's done, she retrieves her beanie that somehow ended up on the floor and steps around me, kicking the trash can out of the way before turning to face me again.

"So, same time tomorrow?"

I freeze for a second before nodding and she winks at me.

A girl with red hair in a sweater and paint-splattered jeans steps into the bathroom before catching my eye and shaking her head.

"Fuckboy," she mutters.

**A/N: Sorry we haven't updated for a while. I hope this kind of makes up for it! Keep reviewing because we both (Brianna my friend, and me too) read all of them! We love you guys and we love all of your feedback. I put a new outfit on polyvore for you guys. The link is on my profile. Make sure to check out my other stories. Love you guys!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Rick Riordan. Storyline is ours.**

Chapter 9

Annabeth

_Two weeks later..._

"So..What are we?" he asks.

I smile and shake my head, finding it amusing that just because Percy has come to expect our daily makeout session, he thinks we are anything more than strangers with benefits. Not even _friends_ with benefits.

I lean in to kiss him again and he backs up a bit, meeting my eyes.

"Seriously, I want you to talk to me."

I sigh and step back, putting my hands on my hips. I look him straight in the eyes, silently challenging him.

"What do you want us to be?" I feel like I am waiting for him to propose to me. He can't be that into me.

"I want you to be my girlfriend."

I stare at him, mute. Then I start to laugh and lean forward, putting my hands on either side of his hips on the counter, ready to meet his lips. He turns his head and my lips land on his cheek. I let my hands rest on the small of his back and slip down into the back pocket of his khakis.

"Come on Percy, you don't really care about me that much," I say as I try to kiss him again.

This time he leans forward and gently pushes me back, completely separating our bodies.

"You have no idea how much I care about you," he says, looking me straight in the eyes.

I laugh nervously and pick up my backpack. "Whatever Perce. Same time tomorrow?"

I start to unlock the bathroom door, but his voice freezes me cold.

"No."

I turn and stare at him. "Excuse me?"

"I said no."

I consider my choices. I can play into Percy's little delusional relationship, or I can give up the only (and maybe best) makeout sessions I have.

"Okay, well I guess that means no. Bye."

I start to turn towards the door but before I can leave Percy grabs my wrist and whirls me around to face him. He puts both his hands on my arms.

"Just give me one chance, give us one chance. Go to homecoming with me," he says, his eyes impossibly hopeful.

He must be able to see the doubt in my eyes because he keeps talking.

"Just to see if this thing between us would even work. You don't have to go on a date with me again after that, just give me one night."

I groan and cover my face. "But that requires dressing in nice clothes and acting like I want to be dancing in a gym that smells like dirty clothes surrounded by the tools that go to school with us."

He nods and cringes a little. "True, but we can dance and make out in a limo and I'm giving you free food. Can you really turn this down?"

I laugh at his attempt to lighten the situation but stay silent, looking into his eyes. After a moment, I say, "Okay. But only because you're such a fucking puppy."

His face brightens and he kisses me. I can't help but smile a little bit too at his pure enthusiasm.

"Seriously though, Perce, don't get your hopes up. This could still completely suck." I say as I start to head towards the door to leave.

"Not an option, Chase," he calls, as the door shuts behind me.

.::.

I fix the sleeves of my dress as a nervous habit and play with my bangles. I start to play with a strand of hair when Thalia slaps my hand away.

"Don't mess with it, I'm not done yet."

I groan and sit up straighter, worried about my dress. For once in my life, I'm worried if I'm showing too much skin. Is it too low cut? Is it too short?

"You look bangin', Annabeth," my mom says from the doorway behind me.

I laugh and roll my eyes, even though she can't see my face.

"I just hope they'll let me into the dance," I say, a note of anxiety creeping into my voice.

"I think you're really hoping Percy will let you into his pants," Thalia says with a knowing smile.

My jaw drops and I turn around. "The fuck."

She winks at me. "You know it's true."

"No better than Luke," I mutter.

"You two need to kiss and make up. It's hard to fit both of my schedules around you both."

"I'm not the one who has anything to apologize for, Thalia."

"You did slap him, you know."

"His words are like a slap to me," I say, faking a chest wound.

"Seriously, Annabeth, you guys have been so close for so long, don't let one fight ruin a good friendship."

"But it's not just one fight! If he thinks it's okay to throw my dad in my face and call me a slut, I don't need him as a friend."

"You know he didn't mean anything he said. He's been beating himself up about it ever since you guys fought. Besides, if it's really been bugging you that he said that then you need to talk to him about it."

"Luke never says something he doesn't mean. I know I don't have the best morals but I should be able to do what I want within reason without being proclaimed a slut."

"I'm not saying what he did was right, I'm just saying that you know Luke. You know he's a good person and a good friend, and I know you want to work it out."

"Thals, you know I'm too stubborn to go to him."

"Just think about, and be open to him when he comes to you."

"Fine. It isn't the point. As nice as Percy's pants look, there will be no getting in them tonight."

"Oh really," she says, one eyebrow raised. "Why not?"

"Because if I even attempted it, he might die of a heart attack."

Thalia laughs aloud at that. "He does look a lot like a little puppy."

"Are you done yet? I don't know how much longer I can fidget around and he'll be here any minute."

"Just about," she says, as she moves a few more strands of hair into place. "Go look at it and see how you like it."

I stand and fluff it a little, stopping in front of the mirror and gasping. My usually short and stubby neck looks elongated and my boring hair is transformed to a collection and arrangement of curls and waves.

Just as I'm getting used to looking at my newly transformed hair, the doorbell rings. I take a breath and walk calmly to the door, it won't kill him to wait a couple of seconds.

When I open the door, his back is to me and I can't help but admire how the jacket curves around the unexpected muscles. I can tell he is fiddling with his tie but when I cough to get his attention he turns, his eyes glued to the front steps.

"Ready?" His words catch in his throat and when his eyes inspect me head to toe, his eyes widen and darken just slightly.

**N/A: We are back! Yay! First update of 2015! I hope you all had a wonderful New Years! I hope you liked this update because Brianna and I loved writing it. We will actually try to update more this year, it's our resolution. We love you guys! Please review! We read every single one and I can't tell you how much they really mean. New outfit on Polyvore, the link is in my profile!**


End file.
